Circulo vicioso
by Senhorita-Shan
Summary: A vingança é nada mais nada menos do que um circulo que se repete e repete. Mas quando irá acabar?
1. Chapter 1

Os personagens aqui citados não me pertencem. Isso é apenas uma fan fict sem fins lucrativos XD

Circulo vicioso.

Prólogo *

Uma vez, ele disera : ´´ Quando se amaldiçoa alguém, você é amaldiçoado de volta.´´

E assim como Shikamaru disse, foi daquele jeito que eu acabei. Num buraco frio e escuro, com a ´´vida´´ agora incerta.

Para Shikamaru, minhas ultimas palavras sobre amaldiçoá-lo estavam mais para blefe do que para um papo sério...

Mas a vingança compensa? Quem sabe. Dependendo do caso, sim. E para Shikamaru, é obvio que essa resposta foi ´´sim´´.

Porem, ele se esqueceu que a vingança era nada mais nada menos do que...

_**...Um circulo vicioso...**_

Capitulo 1

Era uma manhã calma de domingo, uma daquelas manhãs em que você sabe que nada de novo ou interresante vai acontecer. Shikamaru sabia disso desde o primeiro instante em que saiu de casa para ver os amigos que o esperavam.

Mas foi de madrugada quando um falcão bateu com o bico em sua janela, quando ele a abriu, vira um bilhete na pata da ave, que dizia :

_Shikamaru, os outros e eu temos um assunto urgente pra resolver, venha nos ver na loja de lamem amanhã de manhã._

_Naruto _

E lá estava Shikamaru, correndo para chegar logo ao local combinado.

´´ É um saco correr por ai desse jeito... mas já que é urgente...! ´´ Ele pensou.

Quando ele chegou na loja de lamem, percebeu que o assunto podia ser realmente sério. Porque sério? Por que todos os garotos estavam lá!

Naruto e Chouji pareciam estar num tipo de competição bizarra pra ver quem comia mas lamem.

Neji estava paradão, olhando o nada.

Sai e Lee discutindo o que estava na moda : verde ou barriga de fora.

Shino estava caladão como sempre, enquanto Kiba brincava sem parar com Akamaru.

Agora sim Shika estava assustado, até Gaara estava lá! O que o mais novo kazekage estava fazendo ali??

- Hei, o que ouve? Por que me chamaram? – Ele achou melhor fingir que não estava interessado.

- Hai, Shika! Você finalmente chegou!- Falou Naruto, saindo da cadeira onde estava para ir cumprimentá-lo.

-O que esta acontecendo? E porque até o Gaara esta aqui?? Perguntou o Nara, chegando até a levantar uma única sobrancelha.

-Estou de folga. E como recebi uma carta... bem, decidir dar uma passadinha aqui.- O ruivo descruzara os braços e se desencostava da parede onde estava para cumprimentá-lo também.

-Bom... e o que aconteceu? Não é sempre que se recebe uma carta como essa !- Shikamaru mostrou a carta.

- Há há, isso? Não era nada de mais. Já que era o dia de folga de todo mundo, achei que podíamos fazer algo divertido, como tacar pedras no rio por exemplo.- O loiro respondeu com um sorriso.

Todos ficaram boquiabertos. De fato, ele era realmente o ninja mais imprevisível de todos. E naquele momento, todos ali presentes sentiam uma enorme vontade de socá-lo!

Mas no fim, todos eram garotos entre os 15 – 16 anos e depois de olharem a situação de um ângulo diferente, lá foram eles para a beira de um rio, perto da floresta...

Todos estavam na água, menos Shikamaru, Gaara, Naruto e Chouji. Porem, esse ultimo estava se preparando para uma...

- BOMBA D´GUA!!!-Berrou Chouji pulando na água e molhando a todos.

-NÃO FAÇA ISSO! Não quero molhar meu cabelo!!! Berrou um Hyuuga furioso.

- Então você deveria... - Antes de continuar, Sai deu uma breve pausa para consultar o livro de alto ajuda. Depois de achar o que queria, continuou – Deveria cortar essa _crina_ !

Crina, crina, crina .

´´ Quem tem crina é cavalo!!!´´ Pensou Neji.

As palavras o atingiram de uma maneira tão terrível. Neji não hesitou em tentar afogar o nosso pobre Sai.

Em terra firme, Naruto e Gaara não paravam de conversar, Shikamaru apenas ficava do lado deles olhando o céu azul porem, depois de 30 minutos de conversa, o Nara decidiu entrar na conversa...

- Vocês REALMENTE tem muito assunto, não é?

-Claro! Não são só as garotas que botam a fofoca em dia! Não é, Gaara?... Gaara?

Ótimo. O ruivo tinha sumido do mapa!

Agora, todos estavam envolvidos na procura do kazekage.

Shikamaru tinha ficado profundamente furioso, apesar de não demonstrar.

Primeiro, foi acordado de madrugada.

Segundo, descobre que havia sido enganado.

Terceiro, quando pensava que poderia ter um dia calmo e tranqüilo, é obrigado a procurar um marmanjo de 15 anos que já é kazegake e tudo mais.

´´ Definitivamente, QUE SACO ! ´´ Ele gritou dentro de sua mente.

Shikamaru já estava sentindo que aquele não seria o seu dia.

Depois de procurar pelas margens do rio e as proximidades, todos pensaram na possibilidade dele não estar mais por ali e ter entrado na floresta.

Agora, estavam na floresta, todos estavam fedidos e suados atrás de um ruivo que havia se perdido havia mais ou menos uma hora.

-Será que ele não foi dar uma caminhada sozinho e esta esperando por nós agora?- Supôs Shino.

-Acho que se fosse isso ele iria nos avisar. Gaara-chan não é um menino irresponsável.- Comentou Lee.

-CHAN? Você disse chan? O que te deu na cabeça pra chamar ele assim??-Perguntou Kiba, fazendo graça.

-Olha, por mim podem chama-lo do que quiser. O importante é acha-lo!- Se meteu o Nara. Explicações fúteis numa hora daquelas era inapropriada. Seu tom de voz mostrava uma sertã raiva.

-Credo Shikamaru! Ta estressado ou o que? Kiba tava apenas brincando, né kiba?-Perguntou o loiro.

Em resposta, o garoto riu. Tava ta cara que não era uma reles brincadeira.

Já fazia umas duas horas que estavam procurando-o, e todos já estavam ficando preocupados em quanto entrava cada vez mais a fundo na floresta. Shikamaru percebeu que, fazia mais ou menos 15 minutos, que haviam entrado num lado da floresta que pertencia ao seu clã:

- Vamos sair daqui... ele não deve estar por aqui.

-Quem diz que ele não pode estar por essa área? Afinal ele não conhece Konoha como conhecemos!-Chiou Naruto.

- Mas afinal de contas, porque estamos perdendo tempo quando podíamos usar o Akamaru para rastreá-lo? Perguntou Chouji.

A idéia era mais do que excelente porem, teria sido mais fácil se tivessem tido essa idéia a bem mais tempo.

O cão começou a farejar e depois de uns segundos, levantou a cabeça vitorioso e saiu correndo em direção ao leste, sendo seguido pelos ninjas que o acompanhavam.

E conforme iam chegando cada vez mais perto, Shikamaru começou a reconhecer as arvores, o tipo de terra e até os tipos de animais que ali habitavam e isso o preocupou pois estavam chegando muito perto DAQUELE lugar.

´´ Se eu não comentar nada, eles não vão descobrir que aquele maluco esta enterrado aqui perto ´´- Ele pensou.

Akamaru parou e começou a latir feliz para uns arbustos que estavam no lado oeste. O cão sacudiu o rabo e pulou bem cima dos arbustos, e foi estranho, porque arbustos não costumam gritar.

Era Gaara, coberto agora de baba de cachorro e desesperado tentando se livrar do cão.

- Precisava ir tão longe pra tirar um cochilo?-Brincou Kiba tentando tirar seu cão de cima do ruivo.

-Não estava dormindo!-Falou um ruivo irritado por causa do cachorro.

-Qual é, Gaara-kun? Todo mundo sabe que você virou um dorminhoco desde que aquele loiro com cara de mulher e seus amigos tiraram o shukako de você! Pode confessar!- Brincou Lee.

-Haha! Agora é kun, é?Ha há!- Zoou Kiba.

-Eu não estava em busca de um lugar pra dormir!

-Então por que você veio de tão longe pra cá?-Perguntou Naruto.

-Porque as vozes me chamaram...

O silencio tomou conta do ambiente. Kiba não conseguiu conter o riso e caiu na gargalhada, seguido de Neji. Naruto também entrou na brincadeira, perguntando pro kazegake se ele não tinha se esquecido de tomar nenhum remédio.

-É verdade. Tenho sentido coisas estranhas desde o momento que entrei nessa vila, porem, só comecei a ouvir vozes me chamando quando fomos pro rio. Apenas decidi investigar!

-Há há! E você achou algo, cabeça de fogo?-Kiba fez ainda mais piadas...

-Achei... venham comigo...!- Seu rosto havia mudado completamente, agora, demonstrara um profundo pavor.

´´O que será que ele achou pra estar com essa cara de assustado...?´´-Perguntou se Shika.

Demorou pouco para chegar onde Gaara queria. Era uma clareira, porem a beleza da floresta e dos raios de sol que entravam pelas brechas das arvores foram cruelmente cortadas por uma visão de terror.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	2. Chapter 2

Prólogo **

Barulhos são normais, não é? Geralmente, quando se ouve um barulho desconhecido e se sente medo, você deve procurar pela fonte mais provável do barulho para acha-lo. Porem, e quando você não consegue achar de onde vem o som? Vamos ver o que vai acontecer, amigo...

_**É alguém me chamando?**_

Capitulo 2

Chegando na clareira, o cheiro de sangue tomava conta do local e a cena chegou a provocar uma certa sensação de vomito em alguns.

O sangue dos veados pingava e escorria pelos galhos de arvores em que foram pendurados, as entranhas de alguns estavam pelo chão ou estavam pendurados em seus corpos, prestes a cair. Havia um veado em cada arvore de frente a eles.

-... Que... loucura.-Suspirou Naruto.

-D- devemos falar com a hokage?-Sugeriu Chouji, quase paralisado de medo.

- Tadinho dos veadinho T_T !!!!!!!-Comentaram Sai, Lee e Gaara em coro.

-Kiba, vá na frente e avise a hokage!-Mandou Shikamaru.

Kiba balançou a cabeça afirmando, montou em Akamaru e rapidamente sumiu entre as árvores.

Shikamaru chegou perto, analisando os veados mortos e observando suas feridas. Alguns eram profundos mas outros não eram. Vendo os corpos, Shikamaru percebeu que de todos os inúmeros cortes, apenas um deles, o único corte profundo que cada um tinha foi a ferida causadora da morte... mas porque tinham todos aqueles outros ferimentos? Tortura...?

´´ Seja lá quem for, usou um numero excessivo de cortes para causar medo... pavor... ´´

_Cortes..._

Shikamaru olhou a enorme poça de sangue em que estava pisando. Todo o sangue, e os cortes... o fizeram pensar num único suspeito...

´´...impossível ´´

Já em casa, o rapaz relaxava, entrou na cozinha e na geladeira pegou um leite e alguns biscoitos que estavam no armário. A hokage já estava sabendo do ocorrido porem mesmo o incidente tendo acontecido na área da floresta pertencente ao clã Nara, Tsudade preferiu deixar o caso nas mãos do clã Inozuka, por ter ocorrido com animais.

Shikamaru tinha suas suspeitas, porem elas só valeriam se ELE estivesse a solta.

´´ Mas porque só ELE? Tem muitos outros malucos que poderiam fazer o mesmo...!´´-Pensou.

-Melhor eu parar de me preocupar...!- Suspirou.

Depois, sua tarde fora tranqüila, a passara fora de casa, no quintal observando as nuvens e pensando na vida, quando se deu conta, já estava escurecendo.

Estava sozinho em casa, o pai estava numa missão e a mãe viajando a negócios. Ele dirigiu-se até o quarto e ficou na cama olhando para o teto, e lá ele ficou, sonhando acordado. Shikamaru até que gostava de ficar sozinho as vezes, porem depois da morte de Asuma, passou a ficar mais agarrado as pessoas ao seu redor, pai, mãe, amigos... Ele havia percebido que todos morrem um dia. Irônico não? Parece que só prestamos atenção realmente na morte quando alguém muito próximo morre.

´´ Morte... aquele cara devia pensar nela constantemente...´´

Seus pensamentos foram cortados por batidas na porta.

´´ Quem será ?´´-Ele olhou no relógio. Eram 9 da noite. De fato, ele devia ter ficado BASTANTE tempo do quarto.

Ele saiu de seu quarto e foi até o quintal para abrir o portão...

´´ Ninguém ? ´´

Ele fechou o portão e pensou que muito provavelmente eram crianças brincado do famoso ´´ tocar a campainha e sair correndo ´´. No caso da casa dele, era ´´bater na porta e sair correndo ´´, já que não tinha campainha em sua casa.

Mais batidas...

Shikamaru era ótimo com crianças e não iria se estressar por causa de uma brincadeirinha. Ele foi atender a porta novamente...

Ninguém outra vez.

´´ Vou pegar essas crianças, He He !´´

Sorrateiramente, Shika se pos em cima do poste que havia em frente a sua casa, olhando para os lados se certificando de que ninguém o havia visto. Assim que as crianças aparecessem, ele pretendia dar um susto nelas ou coisa do tipo, seria bem divertido.

Mas as crianças não vieram.

Ele ficou no poste por mais uns minutos, mas como ninguém é de ferro, saiu do poste e voltou a sua casa. Porem, assim que pisou no gramado, as batidas na porta continuaram, dessa vez, mais fortes do que nunca.

Zangado, abriu o portão com pressa na esperança de pegar os moleques no flagra.

Ninguém novamente.

Ele fechou o portão e assim que terminara a ação, as batidas continuaram.

Shikamaru nada fez, ficou de braços cruzados em frente a porta, observando.

As batidas começaram leves, mas depois ficaram fortes e violentas, Shikamaru, mesmo um pouco distante do portão, observou, lentamente, os pregos se soltando da porta e caindo no chão, as batidas ficaram violentas, e o som se multiplicou, parecia que havia mais pessoas batendo na porta.

E então a porta se desprendeu por completo,e como se fosse um papel sendo levado pelo vento, voou com rapidez em direção a Shikamaru, que abaixou rapidamente para não ser acertado pelo portão de madeira.

Muito provavelmente, se tivesse sido acertado na cabeça, teria morrido. Shikamaru havia se jogado no chão, e quando já estava de pé e recuperado do choque inicial, olhou para o portão que agora estava no chão do gramado.

Era a segunda vez que Shikamaru ficava boquiaberto naquele dia.

´´ O que foi aquilo? Algum jutsu maluco de bater e depois destruir portas? ´´- Ele pensou, assustado.

Mais batidas, porem agora em sua cabeça. Pensara ser apenas uma dor de cabeça, porem, percebeu que estava as escutando, era o som das batidas na porta que ouvira antes, porem, dentro de sua cabeça, como se alguém realmente estivesse batendo em seu crânio.

Quando o barulho se agravou e começou a sentir dor, desesperado, saiu pelas ruas com as mãos na cabeça, desesperado com as batidas que ouvia dentro de sua mente. Ele corria tanto, que não percebeu que havia se chocado contra um loiro, que também estava correndo.

- Hei, Shika, o que ouve?-Perguntou Naruto, levantando-se do chão.

-Batidas...!-Ele suspirou, coma voz fraca.

- Haha, mas isso todo garoto faz isso com uma certa idade e...

-Você não entende, seu idiota!! Ouso batidas DENTRO da minha cabeça!!

O loiro ficou confuso, chegando até a levantar uma das sobrancelhas.

- Porque??

-E eu lá vou saber!!!

-Shika, você ta ficando irritado!

-JÁ ESTOU!

-Hum... tenho uns remédios pra dor de cabeça na minha casa, quer ir até lá?

-TANTO FAZ!!!-Ele estava falando cada vez mais alto.

Naruto estendeu a mão para o amigo, que estava no chão, quando este levantou foram para a casa do loiro. Lá, Shika pensou que teria um pouco mais de sossego, porem , iria descobrir que nem mesmo nos seus sonhos estava seguro.

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoooOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOo

**N/a : AGORA SIM! Acho que isso aqui esta tomando o ritmo de uma história de terror XD ... eu acho. Essa é a minha primeira experiência com o gênero, e quero fazer algo legal. O primeiro capitulo mais pareceu uma fict de comédia, mas agora, do cap 2 em diante entramos nos eixos (K k k...) **

**Espero que todos gostem :)**

**Reviews please !!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Prologo ***

Um sonho pode ter vários significados...

_**Quem tem medo de pesadelo?**_

Capitulo 3

Intimidado, Naruto o aconselhou a ter calma e o lembrou de que as pessoas a sua volta não tinham culpa de sua dor. Ele pegou na mão dele e o guiou até sua casa, já que Shikamaru estava ficando tonto de mais para ir sem uma ´´ ajudinha ´´ para andar.

Na casa do loiro, Shikamaru se atirou na cama dele sem a menor cerimônia, ainda com as mão na cabeça por causa das batidas, que a cada segundo ficavam cada vez mais fortes.

-... Parece que tem alguém batendo na minha cabeça... ou melhor, dando socos!- Gemeu ele.

-Calma, Shika! Estou procurando o remédio!!-Informou Naruto procurando na pilha de roupas, pergaminhos e restos de comida que tinha jogado pelo chão de sua casa. Algum tempo depois, ele achou o remédio em cima de uma pilha de roupas sujas. – Hei, achei! Epa! Shikamaru, ta dormindo?

Shikamaru tinha caído em um sono profundo, aquelas batidas na cabeça realmente tiraram dele bastante energia.

Não demorou para o garoto começar a sonhar...

Nesse sonho, não importa pra onde Shikamaru olhava, estava tudo escuro ao seu redor, quando andava, não sabia exatamente pra onde estava indo por causa da escuridão.

Mas ele parou...

Parou quando começou a ouvir passos vindos de todas as direções, dando a impressão de que, seja lá quem for, estava vindo de todos os lugares.

´´ É só um sonho...´´- Shikamaru se lembrou, para se acalmar.

E nesse escuro, havia alguém ao longe. Shikamaru forçou a vista para tentar enxergar, mas foi em vão.

A figura se mostrava aos poucos grassas a luminosidade repentina que invadia o lugar e ao ver o individuo, Shikamaru tremeu ao ver aquela pessoa que aos poucos se mostrava na escuridão.

As três laminas vermelhas luminosas estavam apontadas em sua direção ameaçando ataque, os cabelos brancos de seu dono se iluminavam assim como os belos olhos, que demonstravam raiva e ódio.

O ambiente a gora estava todo iluminado e ambos podiam se ver.

Sem perceber, o religioso estava agora a um metro de distancia.

- Pensou que iria se livrar de mim, filho da ****?

Shikamaru não respondeu, estava paralisado de medo, como se não bastasse, as batidas haviam recomeçado ( elas haviam parado no momento em que começou a sonhar ) sentira outra batida forte em sua cabeça, e depois outra, e outra. O intervalo das batidas diminuía e a dor se agravava.

Tudo ficara silencioso. Não avia mais Hidan, nem escuro ou luz, apenas o vazio.

Sua vista agora estava borrada e agora nada ele podia enxergar. Então ele desmaiou e começou a dormir dentro de seu próprio sonho,algo estranho e diferente, afinal, ele nunca havia pensado na possibilidades de desmaiar e dormir em seu próprio sonho, uma vez em que ele já estava dormindo. Porem assim que se deitou no chão ao dormir, uma dor forte o atingiu no peito, depois na cabeça, braços e pernas e não importa quanta força ele fazia, não conseguia abrir os olhos.

E quando os abriu, estava de frente a um espelho. Seu corpo estava destruído e banhado em sangue a ponto de nem conseguir se reconhecer. O rosto desfigurado virou para trás, e o viu novamente, bem perto de si, com as mãos cheias de sangue :

- Olhe bem pra esse espelho, pois esse será você amanhã. – E deu um sorriso assustador.

Shikamaru acordou desesperado, se apalpando para ver se realmente estava bem. Como se não bastasse, percebeu que estava ensopado. Ele olhou para o lado e viu Naruto com um balde vazio. Logo percebeu que o loiro o molhara com a água fria de um balde.

- Porque fez isso?- Ele gritou, não estava com paciência.

-Isso é usado como primeiro socorros para pessoas desmaiadas!- Informou o loiro.

-Primeiros socorros?- Ele fez uma voz irônica – Onde você viu isso? No Chaves ?

- Isso! Você também assistiu a esse episódio, Shika?

Shikamaru preferiu ficar quieto mediante a aquela resposta ignorante, depois de um pesadelo como aquele, era melhor ficar calmo e não se estressar com coisas pequenas.

Naruto perguntou se ele ainda queria o remédio, Shikamaru balançou a cabeça, negando, pois as batidas haviam estranhamente ido embora.

- Esta muito tarde, não gostaria de ficar?- Perguntou o loiro educadamente.

- Ok !

Shikamaru não queria falar sobre o sonho e como tudo aquilo o havia assustado. Concordou em ficar na casa do amigo por medo de ficar sozinho em casa, e ele logo percebeu que era uma má idéia

Tinha que dormir no chão (sem direito a colchão ou saco de dormir) e com um cobertor do tamanho de uma toalha para mãos, a geladeira do Naruto ficava fazendo barulhos esquisitos e como se não bastasse, Naruto falava em quanto dormia:

- Sasukeeeeeee!- Balbuciou o dorminhoco.

- Que saco!!- Shikamaru pegou um bolo de roupas que estava ao seu lado e jogou em cima de sua cabeça para não ouvir o loiro maluco.

Aquela seria uma longa noite, não demorou muito para o Nara adormecer e sonhar novamente.

Seus sonhos o levaram a um lugar lindo, lindo mesmo! Estava cercado de flores e borboletas por todos os lados, ele se abaixou para olhar um belo grupo de flores que estavam ao seu lado mas de perto, até que elas começaram a falar. Falar?

- Sai de perto, feioso!- Berrou uma flor feia, toda remendada e seca.

Shikamaru se assustou, mas continuou a encará-las.

- Feioso? Já se olhou no espelho, um?- Falou uma flor amarelinha

- Porque não param de brigar? Isso é mais do que criancice!- Anunciou uma flor negra, com desenhos vermelhos tipo olhos em suas pétalas.

- Vou ficar na minha...!- Comentou um tipo bizarro de planta carnívora preta e branca.

Shikamaru esfregou os olhos com força para se certificar de que eram mesmo flores falantes. Olhando mais um pouco, lembrou daquele arquivo ultra-secreto que continha fotos de todos os akatsukis já vistos...

- Não acredito...!- Ele murmurou quando percebeu a verdadeira identidade daquelas flores.

Assim que terminou de falar, o céu ficou vermelho e as flores assumiram sua verdadeira forma lentamente, Shikamaru tentou correr ao vê-los, porem, o mais velho soltara sua própria mão e agarrou Shikamaru quando este já estava a alguns metros de distancia. Shikamaru se debateu, tentando se livrar da mão em suas costas. Os tentáculos que prendiam a mão ao seu dono começaram a se mover, arrastando Shikamaru até eles. O Nara parecia até um peixe sendo puxando pela linha da vara de pescar e como tal parecia, começou a se debater e a tentar se levantar para tentar fugir, mas foi em vão.

Quando já estava próximo o suficiente deles, a mão se encaixou no braço de seu dono e este começou a arrastá-lo em direção a uma caverna próxima, sendo acompanhado pelos outros membros da organização.

- Tem alguém querendo te ver!- Informou Kakuzo o arrastando pela camisa.

Shikamaru tremeu.

- Não se preocupe, ele não vai te machucar... muito, un!- Zoou Deidara, dando um pesco - tapa em Shikamaru.

Todos menos Shikamaru ficaram com um tenebroso sorriso nos lábios. Shikamaru ficou ainda mas tremulo ao ver Zetsu, babando uma espécie de liquido com cor e cheiro de sangue.

Eles o jogaram na caverna, Itachi apertou um botão que ficava em algum lugar na parede e um tipo de porta surgiu, fechando a saída da caverna.

Shikamaru bateu com todas as forças na porta na esperança dela abrir ou simplesmente quebrar em pedaços. Ele podia ouvir com clareza as risadas dos akatsukis do lado de fora.

´´ É só um sonho...´´- Shikamaru se lembrou, para se acalmar.

Ele ouviu outro barulho atrás de si, pareciam correntes se arrastando.

Como era só um sonho, ele tomou coragem para ver e entrou mais a fundo na caverna até que encontrou uma criança sentada, com a cabeça entre os joelhos chorando muito e com um dos pés acorrentados.

- Hei, pequeno! Tudo bem? O que ouve? –Perguntou Shikamaru, acariciando os cabelos brancos da criança.

O menino não respondeu nada, apenas mostrou sua mão, que tinha um corte profundo.

- Não precisa ficar assim, vai sarar logo!- O Nara pegou na mão na criança, fazendo um carinho de leve.

- Sarar?- A criança respondeu – Não vai não, senhor. Minha dor é eterna.

- Eterna?- Shikamaru riu – Nenhuma dor é eterna. Tudo passa.

Shikamaru gemeu de dor, percebeu que estava também com um ferimento na mão.

- Nossa dor pode ser eterna. – A criança levantou, pegando uma foice de três pontas com um pouco de sangue nas laminas.

E então, Shikamaru percebeu com quem estava falando.

Ele correu, sendo perseguido pelo pequeno Hidan. O Nara sabia que era um sonho, e também sabia que estava lidando com uma criança que não devia ter nem dez anos mas continuou a correr freneticamente, sendo perseguido pelo pequeno Hidan, que mesmo pequeno, já havia uma risada assustadora .

Shikamaru chegou ao portão trancado da caverna e bateu novamente nela, esperando ter alguma alma caridosa que o poderia ajudar porem não havia ninguém.

O Nara ouviu aqueles passos que se aproximavam, ele não tinha reação, preferiu continuar de costas e esperar pelo pior.

Mas o sonho não teve continuidade, o relógio estava tocando, anunciando que era hora de acordar.

OoOoOooOOoOoOoOooOOOoOoOooOOOoOoOooOOOoOoOooOOOoOoOooOOOo

N/a: Não adianta! Acho que a comédia esta em meu sangue, pois até neste capitulo teve uma pontinha de comédia XD. Mas acho que é bom assim, pra quebrar o gelo XD.

Continua no próximo Cap.


End file.
